


Any Other Option

by DegrassiFanatic



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Comfort, F/F, Gen, Light Angst, Stabbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28302930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DegrassiFanatic/pseuds/DegrassiFanatic
Summary: At her words, Gwen realizes that the room is empty of all the other occupants; King Uther and the guards having gone down to the dungeons to deal with Lord Lionel, and Merlin and Arthur gone to Gauis’s chambers to bring him down here.“I bet Merlin’s jealous that I got stabbed before him.” Gwen jokes, trying to make her situation seem less serious than it is, for Morgana’s sake.Watery laughter erupts out of Morgana’s lungs and Gwen knows she has succeeded in her own little personal mission. It’s a beautiful sound, her laughter, one she hasn’t heard in a long time. Gwen can feel the beginnings of a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.
Relationships: Gwen/Morgana (Merlin)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	Any Other Option

**Author's Note:**

> i only know how to do one type of fic, and it is stabbing

For the umpteenth time that year it would seem, Camelot was hosting yet another nobleman, who was representing yet another powerful kingdom in some far away region. This time, the reason for the visit was to try and convince Lady Morgana to accept his hand in marriage, even though both Morgana and King Uther had rejected it twice before.

The King had refused it on the ground that when Morgana did inevitably marry, she would do so to form a strategic alliance to help strengthen Camelot, not because some slimy Lord Lionel wanted her plentiful dowry. 

Lady Morgana, on the other hand, had refused his proposal because of how horrid he was as a person; abusing servants left and right, treating women like property, disrespecting those who were of lower ranking. During his visit, Gwen had even seen Lord Lionel twist Merlin’s arm behind his back after he had accidentally knocked into him in the corridor. She had been a step away from intervening when Prince Arthur had hauled Merlin away himself. 

The rest of the serving staff seemed to be keeping a distance from the man because, unlike some, they did not have the luxury of having the Prince’s protection. Gwen herself had taken to walking two paces behind the man, whenever they did happen to cross paths. 

Fortunately for not only the serving staff but everyone residing in the castle, tonight would be the last evening Lord Lionel would be spending in Camelot, as tomorrow he was to ride back out to his homeland. 

Unfortunately for Gwen and Merlin, who were personal servants to Lady Morgana and Prince Arthur respectively, they were both stuck serving the man one last dinner before he was off in the morning.

From over the back of Arthur’s chair, she and Merlin share a look of exasperation as Lord Lionel tries one last time to convince Uther to allow him to marry Morgana. 

As the king effortlessly shoots the man down with less than a sentence and no more than a glance in his direction, both Merlin and Gwen stifle their laughter, biting down on their lips. 

“Fine.” Lord Lionel says with an irate look on his face, as he shoves his dinner plate forward.

With his declaration, he stands up from his seat suddenly, his chair legs scraping against the floor. His heavy boots hit the floor with an audible thump as he begins to approach Morgana, who is now up and out of her seat. Unconsciously, Gwen shifts to keep Morgana safe behind her. In her peripheral, she can see both Arthur and Uther stand from their own seats, hands on their belts to grasp at hilts of swords that are not there. Even Merlin sets the jug of wine down on the table, as he eyes Lord Lionel up and down. 

As he takes another step closer, Gwen can spot the glinting blade of a dagger being pulled out of the confines of his clothing. Without much forethought, she moves in front of Morgana as Lord Lionel plunges down the blade he intended for Morgana. 

The next few moments pass in such a quick progression that all Gwen can recall is King Uther calling for Lord Lionel’s arrest and her own head knocking against the cold floor. 

A searing sensation erupts near her lower abdomen. Curiously, she presses her hand down against it, only to find blood pouring out of her body, her fingers slipping every few seconds or so. As she lifts her head up, she attempts to examine the wound with bleary eyes only to be able to discern the alarming amount of red spreading rapidly on the fabric of her purple dress, and nothing more. 

Dammit, Gwen thinks as she keeps staring at her soiled clothes, she really liked this frock too. It had been a birthday present from Morgana, who had commissioned the castle seamstress to make—

Oh God. Was Morgana alright? Surely, Lord Lionel wouldn’t have been able to stab both of them. 

“Morgana?” Gwen croaks out as she blindly reaches out for her.

Soon, the lady in question is kneeling beside Gwen’s form on the cobblestone floor. One of her hands comes up to grasp Gwen’s own in a tight, comforting hold, while the other comes down to apply firm pressure to the gaping wound encompassing Gwen’s torso now. 

The moment she presses her cool palm to the burning pain, Gwen lets out a strangled groan from her throat. It feels as though with every passing moment, the pain is being spread to every part of her body. Unbidden, her eyes scrunch up shut as she feels tears streaming down her face. Her hands scramble to Morgana’s own on her stomach. Gwen wraps her fingers tight around her wrist in a half-hearted attempt to circumvent the pain. 

Gwen doesn’t know how Merlin and Arthur can do this every other week, bringing themselves to the brink of death that is. 

“I’m here, Gwen.” Morgana murmurs gently, as she smooths her palm down Gwen’s hair, “You’re going to be fine. Everything’s going to be fine.”

“Obviously.” she quips through a wince, “Shouldn’t I be heading to Gauis’s quarters right now?”

“Merlin said it was best not to move you.” Morgana informs.

At her words, Gwen realizes that the room is empty of all the other occupants; King Uther and the guards having gone down to the dungeons to deal with Lord Lionel, and Merlin and Arthur gone to Gauis’s chambers to bring him down here. 

“I bet Merlin’s jealous that I got stabbed before him.” Gwen jokes, trying to make her situation seem less serious than it is, for Morgana’s sake.

Watery laughter erupts out of Morgana’s lungs and Gwen knows she has succeeded in her own little personal mission. It’s a beautiful sound, her laughter, one she hasn’t heard in a long time. Gwen can feel the beginnings of a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. 

“Thank you.” Morgana says sincerely, after a moment, “For taking the dagger, I mean.”

As if there was ever any other option. 

“You’re welcome.” 

The warm look Morgana sends her way is a much more pleasant feeling than the flaring pain in her abdomen. If Gwen wasn’t already struggling to breathe, that look alone would surely have her clawing for air by now. 

“Gwen,” she mumbles, “I hope you know that I—”

Whatever words were on Morgana’s tongue die down as she’s cut off by Gauis rushing into the room, with Merlin and Arthur in tow, all three of them holding a variety of supplies.

“I love you too.” Gwen whispers before anyone can sweep Morgana away. 

**Author's Note:**

> yep, it's kind of shit but i don't care. 
> 
> anywho, join me on tumblr at degrassi-fanatic


End file.
